Kia of the Gods
by maiuayame
Summary: Kia Blackwood is a regular teenager who may lack some common sense which has placed her in a very odd situation. She's on a mission with ten gods and may or may not be crushing on two? Oh what else could possibly go wrong?


**Author's Note- Hi, so this story is back and so am I for now. I haven't been on recently, actually I haven't been on since the beginning of Summer. I have been on the site Ao3 (Archive of Our Own)/I like it there and may move some stories from here to there. I haven't decided yet. This sorry has been rewritten from head to toe with a new chapter already rewritten. I may upload them all today or do it one day at a time. Problem with that is I can't promise I'll remember every day. Anyways, if you have been reading any of my other stories they are all currently on hold or being rewritten. I haven't decided which ones yet.**

 **That's it from me, hope you enjoy**

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

Hey, I'm your average teenage girl, my name is Kia, Kia Blackwood, I live in Philadelphia, PA.

Where am I right now though?

Egypt.

Why?

Because my uncle is an archeologist and he recently got a call about some tomb that had been found out in the middle of nowhere.

Now, don't get me wrong I love Egypt and everything, but I wasn't a fan of sitting around and waiting as they carefully uncovered the tomb of a possible pharaoh, priestess, or some other person.

I was rocking on my heels quietly waiting, which was very out of character for me. I wasn't in the sand working because of two things.

I was wearing white and I was too tired to work, you had to be very aware on a dig which I currently was not.

Now you're probably thinking, 'well I knew I was going to a dig so why not just wear some other color or something?'

Well to simply answer that question, I was tricked into coming here without breakfast at the hotel I was staying at which is why I have my changing clothes slung over my shoulder in a bag. I had originally planned to change beforehand so I could help.

But no such luck because with the exception of sand, sand, sand, and more, sand oh and there was one more thing more fudging sand there was nothing but the grainy annoying stuff I mean honestly I really do feel for the ancient Egyptians who had to build this tomb here.

It was four o'clock now and getting kind of cooler but not by much but it will be soon once the sub went down.

"Hello."

I never really talked to anyone since I let my shyness get the best of me, so I was surprised someone spoke to me.

"Umm hi."

Then when I looked up I was even more shocked at what I saw the boy was my age well maybe a bit older but what's a couple years, right?

He was obviously Egyptian and had nice tan skin and slight muscle definition. He was wearing a black shirt that had a skull on the front with black skinny jeans; he had jewelry too, two small hooped earrings on both his ears, one gold bracelet, a necklace with an ankh hanging from it, and three blue and gold rings on both his hands.

"You look bored," He pointed out.

"Yeah I'm not that big on skipping breakfast and lunch," I laughed.

"You don't like being on dig sites?"

"No, not really, unless I'm helping, it's fun to see what they will find."

"Well, I can see that" he gestured to my henna tattoos (my uncle wouldn't hear of me getting an actual tattoo).

I had the eye of Horus on my shoulder which could be seen as I was wearing a white tank top. I also had the hieroglyphics for Isis, Anubis, and Osiris going down the same arm and on the other I wore a prayer to the gods written in Arabic.

"Oh, I just got these yesterday…well I redid them yesterday so they don't look faded and yeah I guess I have always been a fan of Egyptian stuff."

"And the gods apparently," he added.

"Well I think they're pretty awesomely epic," he grinned at me showing his shining white teeth.

"Do you have a favorite?"

I put my finger to my lip and thought and came to a conclusion, "Anubis would have to be my favorite."

"Oh really why's that?"

I laughed a bit "you ask a lot of questions, I don't know, he just seems really cool."

"Well if you'd like me and a friend were gonna go to lunch now or dinner I suppose…he's slow in the getting ready and very bi- whiney about being woken up during his version of early."

I had a feeling I knew what he was gonna say before he caught himself to say whiney.

"Oh sure that sounds great"

"Well okay then he's out closer into town but I parked where everyone else did…if you can call it that."

I laughed because I knew what he meant all the archeologists just left all their cars in one random area in an unneat order because they'd been so excited to get there.

We began to walk, occasionally talking about how much closer everyone could have parked but it was a pretty good twenty minute walk. When we got there he showed me to his car, a convertible.

I didn't know a lot about cars, but I could tell that this was a nice car.

As I got into the passenger seat I realized that I was getting in the car of some guy whom I just met and knew nothing about.

Isn't this exactly what my aunt and uncle told me never to do?

Yeah, it was, but he didn't seem like some kind of a serial killer or psychopathic maniac.

But I should at least know his name.

I fastened my seatbelt and looked at him, "hey, so what's your name anyway?"

"Oh it's Anubis," I could have died when he said that and here I am wearing Anubis' name in hieroglyphics.

"So do you think I could have your name since you have mine?"

"Oh, yeah sorry, it's Kia."

"Well then it's nice to meet you Kia…that's a beautiful name by the way, it fits someone as beautiful as you."

I couldn't help but to blush and turn my head away to face the window, I managed to say thank you.

He drove off and about twenty minutes later he slowly came to a stop as a boy with brown hair walked up to his side of the car. This boy had a creamy almost golden skin tone.

He was wearing a blue shirt that had a falcon on it with the eye of Horus in the background and plain blue jeans. He was good looking and wore jewelry but not as much as Anubis. He had a silver necklace on which the eye of Horus dangled down from his neck as well as a golden bracelet which had a falcon hanging from his wrist.

And I thought I liked the gods.

Anubis looked at him and then rolled his eyes and the muttered something about him being too conceited.

"Hi Anubis finally decided to come and get me I see" he looked at me "with a very beautiful girl whose name is…"

"Kia my name is Kia."

"Ahh well you have a very beautiful name, Kia, my name is Horus." He gave a charming smile.

Anubis had a look of sincere regret in his eyes as he said, "if you don't get in the car now, I'll leave you here alone until tomorrow when I leave, and that's if I'm in a good mood."

"Okay, okay, you would think my own brother would be nicer," Horus jumped into the car and Anubis sped off as soon as he landed in his seat in the back.

"So, is your family into the Egyptian gods or something like that?" I finally asked, I mean why else would they name two people in their family after Egyptian gods.

They both smirked and simultaneously said, "something like that."

"Oh," was all I said in return.

When we pulled up at the restaurant I knew we were in Cairo, it was busy with people running around and speaking a variety of languages, but the only ones I heard and understood were French, Italian, and German. There wasn't much of that around so I understood nothing.

I needed to learn Arabic and could only speak a few key phrases, but other than that I was clueless.

Our hotel was near this area too so I'd probably go back there or go to the valley of the kings, not the dig…they'd be there until midnight and that's if there's some kind of a sand storm if not they'll be breaking out the tents and I couldn't be paid enough to go back there and stay.

I couldn't read a single thing on the menu and they didn't have an English side.

I was turning the menu in every possible direction as I struggled to read it until Horus who was sitting next to me took the menu from me and smiled as he asked, "need some help?"

I blushed yet again as the waiter came up and spoke in Arabic Horus ordered for me and then Anubis ordered for himself.

Anubis glared at Horus as he said, "you never cease to amaze me," it was full of sarcasm.

"Thank you" Horus spoke mockingly.

"Wait why? He didn't order me anything gross did he?" I asked worrying what the mystery food could be.

Anubis smiled at me, "no but he is being- well you'll see but don't worry it's not bad, I actually like it."

"Oh okay, but question what is it?"

Horus answered as he batted his eyes at me which were very nice and assured me to wait and that it was a good surprise; I just hoped it really was a good one.

The waiter soon returned to us with a bottle of wine and gold colored glasses as well as water.

Actually when I looked at it this whole place had a bit of an ancient Egyptian feel to it, and I loved it.

Anubis poured us all cups of wine I looked at the cup and then felt that annoying conscience of mine say, 'you know you're underage don't you dare even take a sip of it.'

I can't drink I'm underage," I told them. Why were they drinking anyways? They didn't look twentyone.

In unison they both said "so?"

Anubis then added, "we could be considered underage, but no one's going to say anything to us it's not like we drink that often and it's hard to come by a place that sells good wine with no questions asked."

I looked up at the pictures of the gods and goddesses on the wall, they aligned the whole restaurant. Isis was in front of our table it made me feel even more guilty, myth or not she was motherly figure to look up to and would probably encourage the abiding by the law.

"I guess but I..."

"Relax, just have one glass, it won't kill you, or make you the least bit tipsy as long as you drink moderately that is."

I sighed and took one sip it tasted alright I suppose it was like drinking fancy grape juice to be honest. Okay, better than grape juice, but still.

When our food came the waiter sat down two dishes on the table and then left after saying something in Arabic.

I looked at Horus and said, "where's your food aren't you hungry?"

He took one of my stuffed mushrooms and smiled, "I thought we could share Faryal," he said it so nicely, that it sounded seductive.

I then snapped back into reality and said, "umm okay, I guess."

Anubis rolled his eyes and took the food from Horus and sat it in the center of the table along with his own and smirked "then we can all share." Horus frowned but didn't protest.

When we finished Anubis was sure to order dessert for us and didn't let Horus say anything.

For dessert we had this hot bun like thing that held some kind of syrup in the center, it was delicious.

When the waiter brought out the check I was about to pay for it but Anubis and Horus just wouldn't hear of it and paid for it in, and get this, gold pieces, and told the waiter to keep all of it and then we left to the car.

This time me and Horus were in the back because Horus said he wanted someone to talk to and insisted on it, so Anubis asked me to just do it so he'd shut up.

"So where to next Kia?" Anubis asked as we all got settled into the car it was a lot cooler now and I was beginning to shiver but I tried not to show it. I didn't want them to think I was some girl that they had to do stuff for.

"Umm well where were you planning to go?" I asked so I'd be sure not to inconvenience them.

Anubis just shrugged, "I was just gonna visit some temples, maybe stop into the valley."

"Well that's cool with me," I agreed, it was what I wanted to do anyway. Horus grinned and then looked me up and down.

"Nice tattoos," he said I'm guessing he'd just realized that I had them.

I smiled and said "thanks," as I closed my eyes letting the air surround me it was really nice.

It was really dark by the time we got to the valley and when I say dark I mean pitch black. Horus was and Anubis acted like this was a normal thing for them to be doing.

They both apparently had keys to unlock the gate that guarded some of the tombs, my dad had one as well.

I actually had one too, it was for when I gave tours during the day, but I usually wouldn't come in during the night, I mean who would want to? There are a bunch of dead people down here and all of them hadn't even been found.

"Do you guys always come here this late?" I asked.

"Yeah," Anubis smiled and said, "no worries we've got passes to be in here at night and any other day we want."

"Yeah, so do I, but what about all the oh I don't know... the dead kings? What if they decide to go all Night of the Living Dead on us?"

Horus and Anubis both laughed as we went into King Tutankhamun's tomb.

"Nothing like that's gonna happen," Horus reassured me and then added, "besides he's been dead for centuries we could take em' guaranteed."

I laughed as we went deeper inside the tomb. I had always loved Tut's it was so well preserved, he was a good king especially for one so young.

I even got a little misty eyed as I looked at the room where he was buried it was sad that such a wonderful civilization was no more. I sometimes think I was born in the wrong time era, I mean I love ancient Egypt so why couldn't I have been born then? I mean it'd make a lot of sense if you ask me.

We were just about to all leave when out of nowhere Anubis pulled me back and…

Haha I kept the the cliffhanger despite everyone else knowing what happens. I hope this is more cleaned up than the original.


End file.
